The overall goal of the project is to study neurotic fear; its development, assessment, and modification. Three specific lines of inquiry are underway: (1) Investigation of problems in visceral learning and the language control over visceral events. This continuing effort is based on the belief that the control of the visceral components of the emotional response may be a key to changing verbal report and motor elements. It is also prompted by the continuing demand in the clinical and experimental community for biofeedback methodology with its vast potential for the treatment of functional psychological disorders and its possible utility for problems in internal medicine. (2) The study of specific fear contents. Recent advances in fear research indicate that the development of phobia may be importantly determined by specific stimulus classes, or at least that certain stimuli prompt response pattern which are prototypic for aversive emotional states. (3) Concentrated analysis of the problem of emotional imagery and its role in therapies for fear and anxiety. An information processing conception of imagery will be utilized and provides the framework for a significant series of experiments on emotional learning in behavior therapies.